


Goddess's Day

by warrior_of_wisdom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, I made the hylian version of christmas, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, and decides to fix that, cant believe that isn't a tag, kind of, my holiday fic!, no i didn't write this just now, warriors is upset that the others dont know what it is, what are you talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: "Twilight looked over to the rest of the group, who had stopped for a brief rest. 'Have any of you heard of Goddess’s Day?'A chorus of 'No' could be heard from all of them, and Warriors swore he was about to pass out from the shock. How could they not have heard of the best holiday of the year?"When Warriors realizes that the rest of the Links have been missing out on one of his favorite holidays, he sets out to make sure that they celebrate this special day together.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Goddess's Day

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop i put this off for ages and now i'm finishing this on christmas day
> 
> i really need to stop procrastinating, don't i?

For Warriors, the happiest time of the year was definitely Goddess’s Day.

He would always remember waking up in the early hours of the morning, rushing into his mother’s room and waking her up, shaking her awake as he giggled in excitement. He loved opening presents with his sisters, waiting in anticipation as he watched them open their presents. They went from oldest to youngest, and being the youngest out of six, he always had to wait. But Warriors never minded; he was always distracted by how exciting it was.

And now, it was approaching that time of year again.

Wind was the first to notice his enthusiasm. “What’s got you so excited?” he asked.

It was then that Warriors realized that he was vibrating in excitement. “I’m just super excited for Goddess’s Day,” he said, a wide grin splitting his face.

It was only when he looked down at Wind, who was frowning in confusion, that he realized something seemed a bit off.

“What’s Goddess’s Day?” Wind asked, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

Warriors’ mouth fell open. “What do you mean, what’s Goddess’s Day?”

“I’ve just never heard of it before,” he said, shrugging. “Is it a holiday or something?”

“Only the biggest holiday of the year,” Warriors replied, scandalized. “How have you not heard of it?”

“Maybe we just don’t celebrate it on the Great Sea,” Wind said. He jogged forward, tapping Twilight on the shoulder. “Have you ever heard of Goddess’s Day?”

“I don’t think so,” Twilight said, eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

“Wars says it’s a holiday, but I don’t really believe him.”

“It is!” Warriors said, hands on his hips and mouth agape in shock. “Have you seriously not heard of it before?”

“Nothing comes to mind,” Twilight said, shaking his head and crossing his arms. He looked over to the rest of the group, who had stopped for a brief rest. “Have any of you heard of Goddess’s Day?”

A chorus of “No” could be heard from all of them, and Warriors swore he was about to pass out from the shock. How could they not have heard of the best holiday of the year?

“What is Goddess’s Day?” Hyrule asked, intrigued.

Warriors sighed. “It’s a holiday meant to celebrate the goddesses and creation of Hyrule,” he said, shaking his head. “People give each other gifts to show their appreciation, and how much they love each other. It’s my favorite holiday.”

“I’ve never heard of something like that,” Time murmured. “The Kokiri celebrated something similar, but without the giving of gifts.”

“You guys are missing out,” Warriors scoffed, crossing his arms. He trudged along with the rest of the group, looking towards the ground.

How could he show the rest of them how wonderful Goddess’s Day was?  
An idea sparked in the back of his mind, and he slowly began to grin.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

  
  
  


“We’re almost to a town,” Hyrule said, looking around the barren woods. “We should be there in a few minutes.”

Warriors pulled his scarf free from a thorny bush, gritting his teeth when he saw a small rip in the fabric. It annoyed him to no end that he didn’t have a sewing kit, so he would have to wait until they left Hyrule’s home to fix it.

They emerged from the forest quickly, with Hyrule leading them into the town. “Welcome to Saria Town,” he said, and out of the corner of his eye, Warriors saw Time wince. He wondered why.

“We have a little time before sundown,” Hyrule said, looking up to the sky. “We have some time to waste, if you guys wanna explore.”

Warriors instantly forgot about the ripped scarf, grinning. Time to enact Phase One of his plan.

“I’m going to do a little shopping,” he said, throwing his scarf over his shoulder. As Wild saw the rip in the fabric, he tapped Warriors on the shoulder.

“Hey, what happened to your scarf?” he asked.

“Got torn in the forest,” Warriors replied, frowning. “It’s gonna take me ages to find a sewing kit, too.”

Wild smiled sympathetically. “I’ve done that more times than I can count.”

Warriors chuckled, walking into the town and towards the shops. He pored over the products until the sun hung low in the sky, before spotting the perfect present.

He dashed over to the stand. “How much for the compass?”

“Twenty rupees,” the shopkeeper said, leaning against the counter. Warriors placed a few rupees on the table, smiling. 

“Thank you,” he said, internally yelling with excitement. The compass would be the perfect gift for Wind; it was engraved with small seagulls and painted red and gold.

“For a special someone?” the shopkeeper said, catching a glimpse of the excited look on Warriors’ face.

The captain shrugged. “A close friend of mine,” he said. “He’s going to love something like this.”

The shopkeeper nodded. “Have a good day, sir.”

“You as well.”

One down, seven to go.

  
  
  


The next time they went through the portal, they ended up in Wild’s Hyrule, in Hateno Village. Warriors’ first stop was the shops, of course; he couldn’t afford to waste time. Goddess’s Day was just a few weeks away.

He looked over some of the stores, eyeing one that looked like it sold books. Warriors walked over to the stand, taking a look at the products.

“Hand-bound journals,” the lady behind the stand said proudly. “My husband made them all. We’ve had very successful business lately.”

“They look impeccable,” Warriors complimented, looking over the journals. One of them caught his eye, a journal with what looked like a picture of an island. “What’s this one?”

“It’s meant for cataloging your dreams,” she said, taking a seat. “In case there’s one that you want to remember.”

Warriors barely managed to stifle a laugh, thinking about the countless times Marin had described her ‘dream boy’ during the war. Now that he thought about it, her description reminded him a lot of Legend…

Oh, Hylia. Marin had mentioned Koholint Island, and how it had just been a dream… and she had mentioned Legend as her dream boy…

Oh, goddesses.

“How much?”

“Twenty-five rupees.”

He left the stand with a gift for Legend and a realization of why the veteran was so bitter.

Two down, six to go.

  
  
  


They continued through Wild’s Hyrule, exploring the towns and businesses that had sprung up after the Calamity was defeated.

They made a brief stop at the blacksmith’s, so that Wild could get some of his weapons repaired. Four obviously protested, since he would have done it for free, but Wild insisted on donating to the local businesses so that they could take off.

The younger smith watched as the blacksmith polished the sword so that they were so clean that you could see your reflection. Four looked on in awe, and Warriors took a look at the product he was using to polish it.

As soon as the rest of the group had walked out to go explore the training camp, Warriors broke off from the rest of the group, running back to the blacksmith’s forge holding a bag of rupees. “Is there any way I could buy some of that stuff you were using to polish the swords?”

The smith looked down at him, his annoyance reflected in his eyes. “I don’t give this stuff out to anyone, and it ain’t cheap.”

“Please, it’s a gift for a friend,” Warriors begged, hoping that his words would get through to him.

The smith’s eyes softened. “Might you be talking about that short boy who was just in here?”

Warriors nodded vigorously.

“He surely has a passion for the craft,” the smith said, stroking his beard. He grabbed a bottle of the polish off the shelf, handing it to Warriors. “I’ll give you a discount. Fifteen rupees. Make that kid happy.”

Warriors let out a sigh of relief, placing the rupees on the counter. “Thank you, sir.”

The smith let out a hearty laugh. “You’re welcome,” he said. “That kid… he reminded me of my own grandson. He wants to grow up to be a blacksmith, too. I’ve been teaching him as much as I can, but his attention span is… small, to say the least.”

“Well, if he's passionate about it, he’ll pick it up in no time,” Warriors said, grabbing the bottle of polish and putting it in his bag with the other gifts. “Thank you so much!”

The smith nodded, turning around to the stack of weapons he was making as Warriors walked out of the forge.

Three down, five to go.

  
  
  


The next time they switched, they ended up in Legend’s Hyrule. Warriors found himself wandering around the towns, trying to figure out what the other Links might want.

He strolled through the market in Castle Town, wandering into shops at random and sighing in frustration when he couldn’t find anything. The last store he wandered into was a music shop, and he was just about to leave when something caught his eye.

He walked over to the product, raising his eyebrows in interest. It was a songbook, with an ocarina on the front. Warriors had a feeling that Time would enjoy something like this, and as he flipped through the book, humming the songs, he realized that he hadn’t heard any of them before.

It was perfect.

He walked over to the checkout stand, pulling out his wallet.

“Seven rupees.”

Warriors slid the payment across the table, storing the book with all the other gifts and sauntering back out into the market, where he rejoined the others.

Four down, four to go.

  
  
  


The next place he saw was a bookstore, and Warriors realized that it was the perfect opportunity to knock out two gifts. He scoured the shelves for two topics in particular, grinning when he saw them both.

He went to the language section first, trying to find a dictionary. He had noticed that Legend and Hyrule had very similar written language, and he had noticed Hyrule having trouble reading on several occasions. A dictionary might help him learn how to read. Warriors tucked a book under his arm, heading across the bookstore to another section.

He scoured the cookbooks, trying to find one full of recipes that Wild hadn’t made yet. He found one for fish, one for meat, one cataloging different uses for herbs, but one stood out for him.

He pulled out the recipe book, flipping through the pages and smiling as he saw all the pastries depicted in the pictures. He wouldn’t be able to make something as good-looking as those in a million years, but Wild would be able to pick up on these recipes easily.

He took both of the books to the counter, flashing his brightest smile at the clerk. She scanned the books quickly, looking shyly away from him. “Forty rupees.”

Warriors pulled the rupees out of his pocket, grabbing the two books. “Thank you!” he called, putting the books in his satchel as he ran out to join the rest of the group.

Six down, two to go.

  
  
  


They went through another portal, this time to Time’s Hyrule. Warriors immediately took off to the shops, looking around for the perfect gifts for Twilight and Sky.

Those two were the hardest to find gifts for, for sure. Warriors still didn’t know much about them, only that Twilight really liked sunsets and Sky really liked sleeping. 

He looked around the stores, sighing as he pondered over what to get the two of them. It was complicated, trying to find something that catered to their interests. Warriors finally understood what it was like for his mother, shopping for six kids. It was much harder than it had any right to be.

Warriors walked around the square, his eyes landing on something in the window of a shop just a few doors down from him. His eyes landed on a strange-looking box, not unlike the ones that Wind and Time used to take pictures. The caption underneath it read, _Take a pictograph. It lasts longer._

He chuckled at the caption, looking at the price underneath it. Warriors whistled, eyes widening. “Fifty rupees,” he muttered.

But it would have been the perfect gift for Twilight. He would have been able to see the sunset whenever he felt like it.

He remembered hearing the other hero say something once. “Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? Some say it’s the only time our world connects with theirs. For me… I mostly feel happy. It’s sort of a reunion for me.”

That was what made his decision. Warriors walked into the store, set fifty rupees on the counter, and bought the pictograph.

He just hoped Twilight would be happy.

Seven down, one to go.

  
  
  


The final store he stopped in that day was one that was stuffed full of adventuring supplies, and Warriors could have stayed there for hours, but he didn’t have the time. The sun was starting to set, and Goddess’s Day was tomorrow. 

He looked around the aisles, looking for something that would excite Sky. He had no luck, until he stumbled into the camping section. It was full of blankets and bedrolls, and Warriors grinned, looking around.

He ran a hand across some of the blankets, exhaling softly at how soft and comfortable they were. Sky would absolutely _love_ something like this.

Warriors felt all the blankets, trying to determine which one was the softest, before settling on a light blue one with clouds dotting the surface of the blanket. It looked like a sky, and it was as soft as Warriors thought a cloud would feel like.

He grabbed a few other items that he thought might be important, like ingredients for potions and bottles, and was about to check out before he realized that since they were probably going to be spending Goddess’s Day in Time’s Hyrule, he should probably get something for Malon. He ran back to the blanket aisle, grabbing another one of the softest he could find. Who wouldn’t love a super soft blanket?

His total was forty-seven rupees, and though he left with his wallet a lot lighter, his heart was a lot fuller.  
  


  
  


Warriors had gotten all of his companions presents. Now came time for Phase Two: the wrapping.

  
  
  


The heroes woke up the next morning to Warriors sitting on the couch, an array of presents scattered in front of him.

There was a bit of confusion at first, before the captain instructed them all to sit down. “So, you know how I mentioned that Goddess’s Day was soon a few weeks ago? Well, it’s today, and since you’ve never celebrated Goddess’s Day before, I decided that now would be a great time to start! I got all of you guys presents, so I hope you like them.”

Wind’s mouth fell open. “Oh goddess, Wars, I’m so sorry! I should have gotten you something!”

Warriors waved his concerns off, smiling. “The point of the holiday is giving,” he said. “I wanted to do this for all of you.”

“That’s so sweet,” Hyrule said, looking at the presents. “Which one goes to who?”

Warriors distributed all of the presents, smiling as he watched them open them. The reception of the gifts couldn’t have been better.

Wind nearly burst into tears when he saw the compass, holding it up and comparing it to his telescope. “It looks almost exactly the same!” he cried, holding both of them to his chest.

Legend was shocked when he uncovered the journal, though Warriors could see a hint of happiness on his face. The captain walked over to the veteran, whispering, “I have another surprise for you when we get back to my Hyrule.” The surprise on his face was priceless.

Four’s face split into a wide grin as he uncovered the bottle of polish, looking at it from every angle as he smiled. “This is perfect,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Time was already flipping through the songbook, looking through the different songs and playing some of them on his ocarina. Though he tried to hide it, Warriors could see a genuine smile on his face.

Hyrule was flipping through the pages of the dictionary, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he scooted over to Legend, nudging his mentor. “I’m gonna need a little help.”

Wild was making notes in his Sheikah Slate of the ingredients that he would need to make the new recipes, and he hugged the book close to his chest, grinning. “Thanks, Wars.”

Twilight turned over the pictograph, holding it up and taking a picture. He looked shocked for a moment, before a wide grin grew on his face. “Finally, I can capture some of Wild’s embarrassing moments, too.” 

That hadn’t been what Warriors was expecting him to do with it, but frankly, he couldn’t blame him. Wild had far too many embarrassing pictures of Twilight on his Slate; it was only right for him to eventually take revenge.

Sky was already curled up in the new blanket, half asleep. There was a look of complete euphoria on his face as he snoozed, snuggled tightly in a cocoon made of blankets.

Malon had sat down next to Time, wrapping the blanket over both of their shoulders as they sat together, looking at the group of heroes with fondness in both of their eyes. “Boys, what do we say?”

“Thank you, Warriors,” they all chorused, even Time, which the captain found funny.

He laughed. “There’s no need to thank me,” he said. “I wanted to share something I loved with you, and you all enjoyed it. That’s enough thanks for me.”

“I still can’t believe that we haven’t gotten you anything,” Wind grumbled, crossing his arms. “I mean, you have to have spent hundreds of rupees on all of this stuff! I don’t want to leave you with nothing!”

“Your presence is enough of a gift for me.”

“Please don’t ever say something like that again. I might actually throw up.”

“Look outside!” Wild called, and they could all see white flakes of snow drifting down, coating the ground in white. “It’s snowing.”

Warriors smiled. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Wind sighed, wrapping his arms around his big brother. “It sure is.”

They stayed inside for the rest of the day, making hot chocolate and baking cookies and having fun as a family. The day wound down with them all huddled together on the couch, telling stories and singing songs to each other. One by one, they passed out, until Warriors was the only one left awake.

He smiled, looking over at his new family, feeling truly happy for the first time in ages.

“Happy Goddess’s Day, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone! no matter what holiday you celebrate, i wish you a wonderful holiday season, and a happy new year! let's hope that 2021 is a lot better than 2020 :)


End file.
